1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for a vertically movable waist bar of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a driving device for a waist bar, which enables the waist bar to be moved vertically in linkage with the door glass of a vehicle, thereby ensuring the driver's vision by eliminating a blind spot created by the waist bar, and also increasing available indoor space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a truck is larger sized vehicle than a sedan, and thus has many blind spots in which a driver has difficulty in securing vision while driving. In particular, trucks have many lateral blind spots due to the large width of truck seats. The occurrence of blind spots is one of the factors that deteriorate driving safety.
In the related art, to solve the problem described above, a method of reducing blind spots by increasing the size of the door glass of the truck has been developed. However, in implementing such a strategy for varying sizes of trucks, the door glass may not be completely inserted into the door of the vehicle when the door glass is moved down. More specifically, since the door glass may not be completely inserted into the door of the vehicle (e.g., fit or be accommodated into the door due to size restrictions when the window is lowered) even in the lowermost position thereof, an upper end portion of the door glass remains protruding out of the vehicle door. Thus, when the driver drives the vehicle, the door glass is at risk of breakage, thereby representing a potential cause of injury. As a countermeasure for the above problem, a waist bar is installed near the door belt line of the vehicle, to prevent breakage of the door glass. However, the conventional waist bar causes restriction of the driver's vision and reduced space inside the vehicle.
The present invention has been devised to solve the problems described above, and serves to ensure the driver's vision and the efficient use of space by allowing the waist bar to be moved vertically.